


standard text messaging rates may apply

by weatheredlaw



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeyes do not <i>pine</i> for one another. This is not pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	standard text messaging rates may apply

**Author's Note:**

> [blame fraction](http://summerhall.tumblr.com/post/43135866270/ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-fraction).

It's like a ghost vibration. He swears it goes off, like fucking _swears_ that it does -- but he lifts the phone and -- nothing. Lucky looks up at him sympathetically from the floor and rolls over onto his back, demanding Clint rub his stomach. "Watch the movie, dog." Lucky whines and turns over, stuffing his nose in the space between the sofa and the floor. "Whatever."

 

 

 

Kate gets stuck on TCM, watching the fifth rerun of _Rebecca_ this week, wondering what happened to her DVD of _Cabin in the Woods_ , and thinks about having a bond marathon. She squints at her phone, thinking that it's gone off, but nothing. She doesn't know what she's expecting. It's eleven on a Saturday. Usually she's out. 

Today, she's in. 

It's not a thing. Or a big deal. 

She thinks about going to Clint's, but falls asleep in the middle of _Rebecca_ instead. 

 

 

 

 _did u text me?_ he types, then decides not to, because she clearly didn't and she clearly doesn't _want_ him to text _her_ because she hasn't texted him. Which he's established. Lucky's gotten tired of listening to him and wanders to his corner of the room and takes a nap. Clint decides to start the movie over. 

 

 

 

Maybe her phone is dead. Or, like. Not working. She texts Billy, gets something back, but doesn't bother to explain why when he bugs her about it.

 _this is about a boy isn't it?_

Kate doesn't respond. He texts her seven more times before she tells him to knock it off she's trying to read for Bio 230 and she'd fucking appreciate it if he'd knock it off.

_:(_

 

 

 

Spidey texts him at three. Clint ignores it.

Tony texts him at three forty-two. Clint ignores it.

 

 

 

Kate wakes up and the house is on fire. The house in the movie. Her own apartment is frigid. No fires here. She makes tea and stares at her phone at its spot on the sofa.

 

 

 

Clint: i kept thinking you'd text me all day

Kate: same actually. slow day.

Clint: wanna come over and watch rio bravo?

Kate: please let me buy you a dvd player

Clint: stop messin with my groove

Kate: whatever doof

 

 

 

"Can you live without me for at least eight hours?" She kicks the door shut behind her, bolts the customary locks until Clint gives her a satisfied nod, flattening herself against the door when he crowds her space.

"I can," he insists, dropping his mouth to the exposed inch of skin between her sweater and her neck. "I just don't want to."


End file.
